


Let It Land

by colour_outside_the_lines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art nerd Clarke, Artist Clarke, College, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Clarke with other people, Mentions of Lexa with someone else, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Theatre Nerd Lexa, actress lexa, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colour_outside_the_lines/pseuds/colour_outside_the_lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was that, Lexa did remember Clarke, not just a little bit, and definitely not as vaguely as she was pretending. She remembered her in her entirety. The way that she spoke, the sound of her laugh, the way that her eyes turn an even brighter blue when she had been drinking, and the way that her eyes turned an almost stormy colour when she was filled with lust and want. </p>
<p>Lexa remembered everything that was Clarke Griffin. She’d just never admit it. She wasn’t even willing to admit any of it to herself really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

She was a loose canon, she always had been; it was near impossible to get her to do anything other than what she wanted to do. This was something that anyone who had ever been around her for a long enough period of time knew about Alexandra Woods. She could be a very explosive girl, and she could have an extremely sharp tongue; there had been many occasions in the past where she had gotten herself in trouble for saying or doing something in the heat of the moment; it was safe to say that Lexa always regretted these actions.

She wasn’t a bad person, not even in the slightest bit, she always tried to do what she could to help others and would always try and do what she thought was going to work out for the best for herself and everyone else around her.

In the past she had been easily misconstrued as being heartless and or a down and out bitch. Lexa would openly admit it; in the past (with specific people) she had been both of these things on more than just one occasion.

But for the most part it was just her stoic expression and indifference to things that made her appear this way. That wasn’t entirely her fault. Over the past twenty years life had made her this way, in general she could be overly sensitive either lashing out or crying over not much at all.

But once you got to know her and you got past all of her walls, her sarcasm and often times her sass, it was very easy to see just how nice, and full of life Lexa Woods could really be.

-O-

“Jesus Anya,” Lexa groaned as she struggled to retrieve one of the many duffle bags that her sister and their dad had haphazardly thrown into the back seat of Anya’s car the night before. “Seriously, are you just gonna stand there and watch me struggle with this thing?” she asked, “honestly; I would have thought that dad raised you _way_ better than this,” she joked with a soft laugh, “I mean, just look how I was raised; I wouldn’t let a lady struggle like this.”

Anya rolled her eyes at the younger girl, “You’re not even a lady,” she scoffed. She reached over, grabbing the bag that Lexa had been fighting with for the last few minutes and pulled it from the car effortlessly and slung it over her shoulder. “Besides, I’m not _just watching_ you struggle. I was holding the door open for you  _and_ I’m gonna be helping you carry your shit to your dorm. Honestly, Lexa more than anything, I think you’re just really high maintenance.”

“I think that that’s a little unfair and is totally not even true,” she argued as she grabbed one of her much smaller, much lighter bags. “I’m not high maintenance.”

“Are you a hundred percent sure about that, _commander?_ ” Anya teased using the familiar nickname that Lexa had been given when she was just eight years old. Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

“Call me that all you want, but I am really not high maintenance,” she repeated, “I just happen to know what I want and I know _exactly_ how to go out there and get it… and sure I’ll admit that I am _very_ particular about certain things, but that doesn’t mean that I am high maintenance… I have been with girls that are high maintenance before… I’ve also broken up with girls for being too high maintenance… I didn’t tell them that’s why I wasn’t interested, but that’s why I wasn’t interested.”

“I really don’t know how to tell you this, but sex isn’t dating, Lexa... seriously, you’ve had like one serious relationship all your life… and just look how it worked out for you.” she said. Lexa gave Anya one of her best death glares, “Wow.” she shook her head slowly, “if looks could kill.” she joked. “I’ll say this, God bless the woman who even _tries_ to maintain you… I’m gonna be praying for that poor girl everyday.”

“I’m not even that bad-“ she took a deep breath, trying to calm her self down. She knew that by snapping at the elder girl, she was only going to be proving her right about her attitude.

“All I know is, that there has been a common denominator with every girl that you’ve ever been near and that’s you… you’re the problem.” Anya teased.

She grabbed a couple more of her small bags, leaving the larger and heavier ones on the back seat for Anya to get. She turned around to face her and nodded in their direction, “You can get those.” she began to walk in the direction of the main building.

“So high maintenance,” Anya muttered good-naturedly as she threw one of Lexa’s bags over her shoulder before grabbing another.

Lexa stopped and looked at her. “I’m really not,” she pouted.

“No… you really are… not material wise, you’re not materialistic, just with how you act… _but_ we all love you that way and we really would hate it if you changed.” There was a beat of silence before Anya spoke again, “I’m really happy that you’re here y’know?”

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Yeah. I’m really happy too… I know classes haven’t even started yet, but I really do think I did the right thing transferring.”

Anya nodded her head in agreement, “I couldn’t agree with you more,” she replied, “You were never happy there, I could see that pretty much straight away when you came back during Christmas… honestly you should have transferred sooner.”

“I had to at least try and stick it out right?” Lexa asked, “I wanted to make something of my time there… I just couldn’t… two years was bad enough… I did love my classes, obviously, but I just couldn’t bare to be _there_ with those people… they were god awful… no way could I have lasted another two years. Not when I was there for all the wrong reasons in the first place.”

Anya nodded her head slowly, “Yeah I know… I think that we all know why you were really there, Lex and honestly no one judges you for it.”

“Well that’s a lie,” Lexa sighed, “I bet I can think of one person who judged me for it. The same woman who judges me for pretty much everything that I do.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “Yeah but come on, that’s not exactly your fault is it?” she asked, “like you said she judges you for everything… it’s just who she is. For god sake Lex, she even judges me for things like that.”

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… I guess,” she sighed.

“Well that’s an improvement on what you usually say.”

-O-

“Wow…” Anya commented as the pair of them walked into the dorm room to find the bed on the right hand side of the room (the bed that also happened to be the closest to the bathroom) already made, albeit lazily. The other girl already had items of her personal belongings scattered untidily around her desk and shelves. “I think that there needs to be a rule about picking your side of the room before your roommate is even around. So glad I’ve been rooming with the same girl since I started here.” she sighed.

“I really don’t care.” Lexa sighed shaking her head slightly, “All I care about is that I was able to transfer and they had a room for me… besides, I kind of like sleeping near the window, I always have.” Lexa shrugged she smiled softly. Anya rolled her eyes and began to walk over to the other girl’s bed. “Anya, no stop it.”

“I haven’t even done anything wrong… I was only gonna look at her things,” she sighed, she looked over her shoulder to see Lexa giving her an unamused look, shaking her head slowly. “Okay. Fine.” she relented, sighing in exasperation, “I still maintain that there is nothing wrong with trying to figure out whom you’re going to be living with for the next year- at least.”

“Just because you think it’s okay to snoop around, doesn’t mean that it’s actually okay to do it… seriously, if that’s how you and your roommate work, then I am glad that I said I didn’t wanna get a three person dorm with you.”

“Lexa, my dramatic gay hoe, you’re going to have to learn to deal with these things… you’re gonna be sharing this space with another girl… I guarantee you, there will be just a little bit of snooping.”

“Well, not from me. I might be living with this girl, but there has to be some boundaries, starting right now.”

 -O-

Clarke pushed herself up from her laying down position and let out a heavy sigh. She glared playfully at Raven and Octavia as they continued to unpack Raven’s things, they’d long since set up Octavia’s side of the room. When Clarke saw they were far too occupied with the task at hand, she groaned loudly hoping to catch their attention. “Oh my god, seriously, what is wrong with you now?” Raven asked.

“I’m still not a hundred percent happy with you two for abandoning me,” she replied.

Raven rolled her eyes slightly, “For the last time; we never abandoned you… we all agreed that we would play a very _fair_ game of rock, paper, scissors and we _all_ decided that whoever lost said game would have to leave and get a random room and a random roommate this year.”

Octavia nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah, it’s not exactly our fault that you’re way too predicable and we just knew that your lady loving vagina was gonna go for scissors.”

Clarke gave her an unamused look, while Raven let out a snort of laughter, “Yeah well… next year I am not doing this again. I _hate_ the uncertainty. God what if I get stuck with someone who I can’t stand?”

“Then you’ll know exactly how Octavia felt last year being roomed with you.” Raven joked.

Octavia rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Clarke, both of them deciding it would be best to ignore the other girl, “That is a possibility, I won’t lie. But, doing this could also work out great for you.” Octavia shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean, what if your new roommate turns out to be a total hottie?” Raven asked.

“Okay. The thought of that is making me smile… I just… I don’t like not knowing who I’m gonna end up with. Y’know?”

“Yeah. We know.” Octavia sighed, “But there’s always a chance that you might know the person that you’re rooming with. It’s not a huge college after all.”

“Yeah, I know and I know it’s a small campus, but… I don’t know. I just don’t like it.”

“Well… suck it up, because it’s happening whether you like it or not.” Raven shrugged.

-O-

“Oh my fucking god,” Anya groaned, “How many candles does one girl need?” she asked as she emptied out the contents of one of Lexa’s bags only to find an abundance of candles inside.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders slightly, “So I like candles, what does it matter?”

“Yeah, I know you like them, but I feel that this amount is excessive, even for you… do you honestly, really need _this_ many?” she asked.

“Yes.” Lexa hissed, “I like to have a different scent for each of the seasons,” she admitted sheepishly, “Look I can’t have a room smelling like pumpkin spice if it’s the summer, just like I can’t be dealing with a room that smells like cherry blossom if it’s the winter… it’s just wrong.”

“You’re obsessive,” Anya joked pointing her finger at Lexa, “You’re a candleaholic, and you are in serious need of an intervention… oh no wait… and incenservention… Patten Pending.”

“I do not need an incenservention, which by the way isn’t even a good pun. Besides, Anya, mockery is the product of a-“

“Of a weak mind, yeah I know Lex, dad gave me the _exact_ same lectures that he gave you growing up.” she sighed, “and I wasn’t mocking you… I seriously think that you need help here.”

“I can’t help that I like it if the room smells nice, and candles look pretty, too.” Lexa bent down to grab two of her candles from one of her bags, she was far too preoccupied with the unpacking to realise that anyone else had even walked into the room. She only noticed when the door clicked close.

She looked over her shoulder to see who had entered the room; standing in the door way was a blonde girl, with bright blue eyes, who was no older than Lexa. She looked down at her feet quickly, “Hi,” she mumbled, Lexa was sure that she saw a blush creep up the other girl’s neck. Lexa had to wonder how long the other girl had been stood there.

She turned to look at Anya who watched the blonde with an amused look on her face, “Uh, hi.” Lexa replied quietly before reaching up and placing two candles on the top shelf of the bookcase next to her bed.

“Lexa… you remember my friend, Clarke, right?” Anya asked

Lexa looked between her sister and Clarke before she nodded her head slowly.

During the spring break of Lexa’s sophomore year when she was in the throws of transferring colleges, she had decided to spend spring break with Anya and some of the people she would potentially be studying with in the next academic year, Clarke had been one of the few people that Anya had introduced her to.

“Yeah… I can remember her… how ever vague my memory may be.” Lexa admitted quietly, a soft smile edging it’s way onto her face, “It’s really nice to see you again, Clarke,” she all but mumbled.

Clarke nodded her head, “Yeah… you too.”

The truth was that Lexa did remember Clarke, not just a little bit, and definitely not as vaguely as she was pretending. She remembered her in her entirety. The way that she spoke, the sound of her laugh, the way that her eyes turn an even brighter blue when she had been drinking, and the way that her eyes turned an almost stormy colour when they were filled with lust and want.

Lexa remembered everything that was Clarke Griffin. She’d just never admit it. She wasn’t even willing to admit any of it to herself really.

She had told herself time and time again that what she had really enjoyed was the break. That more than anything she was just happy to have been away from the stress she was enduring at college.

That she would have been just as happy during that week had she never met Clarke, and had they not fooled around for the entirety of the break.

“Well isn’t this great,” Anya smiled, though it was somewhat uneasy. “Lexa, you already know your roommate and from what I can remember, you’re both very fond of each other,” she teased with a smug smile.

Lexa gave Clarke a tight-lipped smile and shook her head good-naturedly, images from spring break running wild in her mind. She turned around quickly and reached up once more to put some candles on her shelf.

Clarke took that time to allow her eyes to travel the length of Lexa’s long, toned legs before they settled on the brunette’s ass.

“Oh my God,” Anya let out a soft, breathy, humourless laugh, she shook her head slightly and gave Clarke and unamused look. Lexa had looked over her shoulder just as Clarke averted her gaze. Anya took a deep breath and turned to face her younger sister, “Look, I’m gonna get going. I’ve gotta go unpack all my stuff. I’m gonna get Niylah to help me… you’ll be okay here, right?”

Lexa nodded her head, “Yeah… I’ll be fine… I’m nearly done now anyway. Thanks.”

“Okay… just text me when you’re done, a couple of us usually go down to a diner for breakfast, I can meet you at the entrance and then we can all make our way down?”

“All?”

“Me, you, Clarke and Raven and Octavia… you remember them, too right?”

Lexa nodded her head again, and gave her sister a soft smile, “Yes.” she assured her “You don’t have to keep checking that I remember people, I remember them, okay?”

“Well, how am I to know that… you were completely _wasted_ every night and all throughout the day that week… you’re bound to forget some of the things you did,” she glanced at Clarke. Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing all to well what Anya was talking about. “So, is that a yes to you joining us for breakfast?”

Lexa nodded her head, “Yes… I’ll be there.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, “Me, Raven and Octavia are all up for it… I think they’re looking forward to seeing you again.”

“They should be, I’m pretty great.” Anya replied a smug tone taking over her voice, “Anyway, until then. Lexa… I am sure that Clarke would love to keep a close eye on you.” she teased giving Clarke a knowing look and sending a wink her direction. “I’ll see you both very soon.”

“Uh yeah… bye.” Lexa replied looking between the two girls, confusion etched on her face.

-O-

_To Anya: I’m all unpacked. Clarke helped me with the last little bits. She’s just text Raven and Octavia and they’re all ready at the diner and are going to meet us there. So it’ll just be the three of us walking down.”_

_From Anya: Awesome, I’ll see you guys soon._

“You ready?”

Lexa nodded her head “Yeah, I’m good to go.”

“Okay. Great… so is it weird being back around here, considering what it was like the last time you were with us all?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head, “Not really, I kind of feel like I should be here. I grew up like three hours away from this place and my old college was way closer than that an-“

“That’s not what I meant,” Clarke shook her head, “I meant considering what happened.” she explained, “It’s gotta be different being here for something serious than just some fun, right?”

Lexa sighed, “I guess that depends on which type of fun you mean, because, I definitely want to be having fun like that again,” she admitted with a small smirk.

-O-

Clarke rushed over to the table where Raven and Octavia were sitting and dropped into one of the seats at the large table, “Hey, do either of you guys happen to remember Anya’s sister from Spring Break? Y’know the girl who was talking about transferring here for her junior year?” Her words came out in a long rush.

“You mean the girl that you dubbed Sexy Lexy?” Raven asked, “Yeah. I think that _all_ of us remember her… we’ve also had to put up with you drunk stalking her on social media but never actually sending her any requests for the past few months.”

“I couldn’t send her requests, I’d known her like a week, it’d be weird... despite what we did. But you don’t have to worry about that anyway. Because she’s actually here,” Clarke admitted, “and she’s sort of my roommate.”

Octavia widened her eyes, “She’s here? She did it then?”

Clarke nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something, “Well, there you go then,” Raven cut her off, “Now you can stop complaining about who your roommate is and you can stop stalking her from a distance. She’s here, you can stalk her from the privacy of your own room.” she grinned devilishly.

“I’m happy that she transferred, Lexa was so much fun,” Octavia smiled.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the other two girls, “Yeah. It’s great that she’s here and yeah she was lots of fun, trust me I’m so happy she’s here, but I just can’t help but think that things are gonna be all awkward… or at least, they will be now.”

“Why would things be awkward?” Octavia asked, “You and Lexa are adults and it was just a little bit of fun over the spring, right? You’ll be able to get past it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Clarke sighed, "It wasn't anything major." 

Raven shrugged, “Exactly and I mean, throughout most of spring break you were both pretty wasted… maybe she doesn’t remember?”

“No. She remembers, she told me.”

“But did she actually say that?” Octavia asked.

“Well no… not in so many words at least, but she did say that she remembers me, so it’s a high chance she remembers what we did… and Anya was sure hinting at it, a lot... were we honestly that bad?” she asked.

Raven nodded her head, “God yes.” she chuckled, “seriously the thirst was real, she shared a bed with you every night... I'm guessing she liked you... unless Lexa's just incredibly 'friendly.'”

“I know we made out a lot… like a lot, a lot but-“

“From what I remember it was more than just making out,” Raven teased.

Clarke shook her head, “No. It wasn’t anything major, we didn’t hook up or anything, we didn’t get past second base… we fooled around at most,” she shrugged, “But none of that matters anyway, the problem lies in what I did this morning.”

“Its like ten thirty in the morning, what could you possibly have done to mess things up already?” Octavia asked.

“I think that she saw me checking her out,” she admitted sheepishly, “I hadn’t been there too long, I’d had like enough time to say hi to her, but she turned around pretty fast and reached up to put something away on a shelf and when she reached up I took that time to check her out, she’s wearing these real tight jean shorts and I had the most perfect view. But then she looked over her shoulder and I _think_ she saw me looking at her ass… but however awkward it might that Lexa _may_ have caught me looking. I know for a fact that Anya _definitely_ caught me looking.”

“This is classic you,” Raven laughed, “Frat Boy Griffin strikes again.”

“Shut up. I hate when you guys call me that.”

“You might hate it, but it’s really fitting for you,” Raven joked.

Octavia nodded her head, “My personal favourite is Lady Killer,” she admitted with a small shrug.

“I hate both of you for making me sound like such a whore,” Clarke pouted, “I’m not that bad, right?” she asked, both brunettes looked down at their food saying nothing.

There was a beat of silence before Raven spoke, “So… now that you’re actually sober, is she as pretty as you remember her being?” she asked.

Clarke nodded her head slowly; “She might actually be prettier and honestly, I know I was drunk, but the pictures don’t even do her justice. She has _the prettiest_ eyes.”

“Hmm, well we don’t have much longer to see for ourselves, because here comes Anya.” Octavia chimed. Raven craned her neck trying to find the youngest Woods sister.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, “What are you looking for?”

“Lexa… I was drunk, too, I don’t remember how hot she is or isn’t.”

Clarke slapped Raven’s leg harshly, “What no,” she snapped, “Stop looking for her, you’re gonna have her thinking that we’re all complete-“

“Hey guys,” Anya chimed as she and Lexa reached their table, “How are we all?” she asked as she dropped into the seat next to Octavia, leaving the seat in between Clarke and Raven for Lexa.

“Good,” Octavia replied with a smile, “Did you guys have a good trip down?” she asked, looking mainly at Lexa, who nodded her head slowly.

“Yeah,” she replied, “it was really great, thanks.”

Anya nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah it was great, until Lexa took over driving and got a major case of road rage,” she teased, Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“It wasn’t that bad,” she defended herself with a small smile. “You always make things into a bigger deal than they actually need to be. And anyway, he totally cut me off.”

“He signaled before pulling in front.” Anya informed them all, “Lexa just get’s a little moody when she’s all tired.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the older girl and began to push her food around her plate with her fork.

“I hope she’s not too tired, I don’t want her being a buzz kill tonight,” Octavia smiled.

“Why what’s tonight?” Lexa asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Nothing major,” she replied sounding bored already.

“Every year a couple of us get together and talk about what we did over the summer, it’s our own intimate way of seeing in the new school year.” Octavia shrugged, “You should join us, it’ll give you chance to get to know every one. We just have a little bonfire on the beach.”

Raven nodded her head in agreement, "It'd be great for us all to go out again, I know Harper and Monroe would probably love to see you again.

Lexa turned her mouth down in thought, "I don't know." she sighed, "Thanks for telling me, but it seems a little... intrusive of me to just show up." she shrugged, "I don't really now anyone there, I mean, I guess I know you guys but I don-"

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes, "Look Lex, you don't have to go." she said, "I mean, there's not really many people there anyway." 

Anya nudged Lexa's shin with the toe of her shoe, "Listen, you're going." she said, there was a finality to her tone that told Lexa she wasn't going to be getting out of it either way. "I've bragged about how awesome you are and so have these idiots," she motioned to the other three girls, "A lot of people are dying to meet you... so you'll be there. No one will have a problem with it. You're not intruding." 

Lexa nodded her head slowly and smiled, "Okay. I'll be there." she smiled, there was a beat of silence before she looked at the elder girl, "So... you've been bragging about how awesome I am?" she smirked, "in what way?" 

Anya rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at the younger girl. 

Lexa had never felt more at ease around a group of people. It was so easy to fit into place with them. 

Lexa was starting to think she had definitely made the right decision. 

-O-

“Did Clarke seem just a little off earlier?” Lexa asked the older girl, “I mean, I know that I don’t know her like you do and last time I was around her we were very drunk, but I don’t want there to be any tension between us and I felt like there was.” she sighed, "She seemed okay before we got there, but I mean, it was small talk mostly. But then we had breakfast and... I don't know, everything just seemed flat?"

Anya shook her head, “Honestly, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, that was just Clarke being Clarke… more than anything, I think she’s just a little surprised that you actually transferred, that last time she saw you, you were _thinking_ about it… and when you weren’t thinking about it you had your tongue down her throat.”

Lexa sighed and let out a quiet groan, “Oh god, you don’t think that’s the problem do you?” she asked, “The stuff we did, because I know we did it a lot, but it’s nothing major, I mean, I made sure we didn’t take it any further than like just some touching… do you think that's her problem?”

Anya shrugged, “I don’t know, Lexa… it’s not something I like to think about, but either way it’s in the past and weren’t you both like wasted every time you did it?” she asked, Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Then why is this bothering you so much?”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Lexa shook her head trying to defend herself, “I don’t care if she’s angry over that, but it seems stupid, drunk or not I’m not ashamed of what we did and I was pretty happy when I saw her walk into our dorm.”

Anya smirked and quirked her eyebrow at the younger girl, “I can imagine you were.” she teased. Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly.

“Not for that reason,” she explained, “I guess I was just happy because it meant that I knew my roommate and there wasn’t gonna be any weird ice breaker stuff… turns out I was wrong because Clarke’s acting all weird.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Anya gave Lexa a knowing look, “I know you and I know you’re type and it’s her.”

“Yes. That’s the only reason… I mean, sure she’s cute, obviously I find her attractive, but we were drunk and we just fooled around a little, it wasn’t anything serious, right?” she asked, “I don’t know, I guess that with us both being so drunk that it just seems to reek of desperation from both of us really… there’s nothing more to it.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Lexa nodded her head, “Yeah… if I’d have wanted it to go further it would have,” she admitted, “ _I_ stopped _her_ Anya, and I stopped her because I didn’t want any more when I’d just met the girl… and I’m totally okay if nothing like it ever happens again. It was spring break, we were drunk, most people fool around with someone over spring break.”

“If you say so.” Anya replied in a disbelieving tone.

“Well I do say so.” Lexa sighed, she stood up slowly, “Anyway, I guess I should get going if I’m gonna get ready on time for this bonfire thing,” she looked down at Anya where she sat and smiled, “I’ll see you again pretty soon.”

“You will,” she smiled, and with that Lexa started to walk away, “Oh wait, Lex.” Anya called after her, the younger girl stopped and turned around to face her sister, “Just try to keep your hands to yourself, yeah?” she teased.

-O-

“You look nice,” Clarke smiled when Lexa walked out of the bathroom; she’d changed her shorts for a pair of ripped skinny jeans and now wore a black tank top with a green plaid shirt over it. Clarke couldn’t help but think about how the colour of the shirt matched Lexa’s eyes, making them look fiercely green.

“Thanks.” Lexa replied, “You look good, too.” she smiled. There was a beat of silence before the brunette spoke again, “Are we okay?” Lexa asked, Clarke gave her a questioning look, “You seemed a little off at breakfast and I couldn’t tell if that was because of me or not?”

Clarke shook her head slowly, “No. We’re fine… great even,” she shrugged, “I think I was just a little shocked to see you, considering what happened.”

Lexa sighed, “Are we really gonna make a big deal out of what happened?” she asked, “I mean, we were drunk, and yeah it was nice but, it was just a little bit of fun, right?”

“Oh.” Clarke swallowed hard and nodded her head, “Yeah.” she replied, she didn’t know why it hurt her so much to hear Lexa say those words, she’d been saying it to Raven and Octavia enough over the last few months, hell, she’d been saying those words to anyone and everyone for the last few months. So why did it hurt her so much to hear Lexa say them?

 -O-

“Are you having fun?” Clarke asked as she dropped down into the sand next to Lexa, she turned to face the taller girl, her eyes glassy from drinking.

She smelled of alcohol and smoke; Lexa would be lying if she said that she didn’t like it.

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Yeah I am… are you?”

Clarke nodded her head and smiled, “Yeah. It’s great being back with them all. Living pretty far away from them all sucks sometimes.”

“I can imagine,” Lexa replied, “I had friends at my old college, obviously, but I couldn’t stand being so far away from Anya, she’s always been like, my best friend and there were some days that were _so_ hard for me and it sucked not having her around.”

“Is that why you transferred, to be closer to Anya, because I know she’s your sister and I mean no offense by this, but she’s kind of a bitch sometimes,” she joked.

“No. She’s not the reason, she helped me make my choice, but she’s not the reason.”

“Then what was your reason… you can say me, I won’t mind.” Clarke joked, sending a friendly wink Lexa's way. 

Lexa shook her head and chuckled, “Yeah it was you, you totally swayed my decision when you kept grinding on me,” Lexa joked, “In all seriousness though, my reason for transferring is a pretty personal one… so can we talk about something else?”

Clarke smiled, “We can talk about anything you want.”

 -O-

She’d spent most of her night with Clarke, talking about what they’d been up to since spring break, talking about things that had happened over spring break and generally just getting to know each other a little better.

They were the last two to leave the beach, stumbling slightly as they made their way back to their dorm room.

Taking the smell of smoke, alcohol and the faintest scent of the ocean with them.

 -O-

Next morning Lexa had woke with a slightly cloudy head, she hadn’t had too much to drink the night before, she’d definitely been in worst states, but the alcohol had definitely had an effect on her both last night and now.

She had kept her eyes closed against the bright sun coming in through her window.

“Hey, do you know what we need?” Clarke asked, Lexa opened her eyes slowly and turned her head slightly to look at the blonde, who seemed to be fixated on the door.

“No, what do we need?” Lexa said through a yawn.

“I think that we should put our class schedules up on the door, that way we know when this room is gonna be free to use.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, despite the pounding in her head and the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. “I’m guessing you plan on bringing a lot of people back home then, huh?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “Well, I don’t exactly _plan_ on it, but who knows, it could happen.” she sighed, “and I don’t think that you can really say anything; there’s gonna be a lot of girls around here that are gonna want to come back here with you y’know.”

Lexa sighed, “I guess it could happen,” she shrugged, “Though, I’ve never really had a one night stand.” she admitted, Clarke quirked her eyebrow at the taller girl.

“Never?” she asked, Lexa shook her head slowly, “Like, not even at your college? Like _never_?”

“Never.” Lexa said, “I was kind of seeing someone when I was at my old college and when we broke up, I guess I just wanted time away from relationships, y’know? We had been dating a while. And after that, everything I had has kind of been a fling or there was no actually sex involved, y'know, like with us.” she mumbled the last part, her voice only just audible  

“Oh.” Clark replied, "I'm really sorry about you and your ex." she turned her mouth down slightly before giving the dark haired girl and apologetic smile.

“No. I’m totally okay and, it was for the best. Things just, weren't the same anymore, and sometimes, no matter how much you love someone; you've just gotta let it go.” she sighed, “But anyway, I will make sure to get you a copy of my schedule and then we can focus on pinning it up.”

“Okay great. And I’ll get you one of mine.”

“Great,” Lexa replied.

She’d only been here one day, but already she felt so much more at ease being here, being around her sister, and being around people like Clarke.

She knew that she had made the right decision. 


	2. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke drags Lexa out for a day of fun.
> 
> Clarke finds out about Lexa's biggest guilty pleasure even though she swears she doesn't have any. 
> 
> Lexa gains an admirer and Clarke isn't at all jealous.

She hadn’t been there for long, a matter of days, but already Lexa felt happier; everything around her just seemed to be falling into place and everything felt ten times lighter than it all had just a month ago when she was back home on summer vacation. Even the air that she was breathing didn’t seem to be as thick or as heavy as it previously had. In just those few days- besides the girls she had met over spring break- Lexa had been introduced to some amazing people.

She loved Jasper and Monty and their carefree attitudes, she liked Finn- and found that she had more in common with him than she would have thought after finding out that they shared a major.

She liked John Murphy, though there was something about the way he was with her that Lexa wasn’t overly fond of- she wasn’t big headed, or conceited, but she could tell when someone had a thing for her, and let’s just say John Murphy had more than just a _thing_ for her.

There was however, one person she hadn’t spoken to much at all, and was left feeling ambivalent towards, Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy. There was nothing wrong with him from her perspective, he seemed like a nice enough guy, she just hadn’t had the chance to speak to him like she had with the others.

Bellamy had always seemed too preoccupied with Raven- for whatever reason Lexa didn't know, she'd asked countless people about them and no matter who she asked, they were all adamant that Raven and Bellamy were nothing more than friends. 

Then there was Niylah, a senior who studied the same major as herself and Finn. Niylah had been nothing but nice to her, she was nothing but nice to anyone, as soon as the older girl had sat with her Lexa had started to feel more at ease, she felt that it had something to do with the softness of her voice. Not to mention the fact that she was hot as hell fire. 

Lexa had looked around at all of the girls she had met thus far, and couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous they all seemed to be.

People aside, Lexa also preferred the campus too; it was far smaller than where she had been studying before, because of this, classes didn’t have nearly as many students in them- it had helped make everything feel less intimidating to her. Not that she would ever let anyone know just how terrified she had been about this new endeavour; if she ever did that then she knew that Anya would never let her live it down.

After all, she was supposed to be the fearless one of the two of them.

The largest lecture that she had was a mandatory class for most of the art students, Analysing Expressive Art; though after looking at the syllabus, she didn’t really understand why this was a mandatory subject for her to take. Other than this, her lectures and seminars were all based on small aspects of theatre, she still had her mandatory classes, though others had been optional, even then these classes had hardly anyone in them compared with what she was used to.

One thing; however, that Lexa loved above all else was that her major, Dramatic Arts, had no exams. She was told that most of her grade would come from research papers and essays that she had to write for her different classes and that an even smaller percent of her grade would come from performances.

The performance grades came from the two major showcases, one in the summer and one in the winter. She would be graded on both her contribution to the shows and then her performing skills within them.

Finding this out had been a huge relief for her.

“I just can’t believe that I don’t have any exams to do, like, at all.” Lexa smiled, she’d had her lest orientation of the week- even though it was only Wednesday- she knew that most of her new found friends still had introductions to go to, however she was done. She'd hated taking three days out of her life to sit in stuffy lecture halls just to go over all of the different modules and each syllabus for the up coming semester. She couldn't think of a bigger waste of time. 

Lexa was now back in her dorm room with Clarke eating some left over pizza from the night before.

Clarke nodded her head in agreement and smiled, “That is honestly my favourite thing about this place. Not one of the ‘practical’ art courses has exams. The theory based ones do though,” she explained, “so those people who are looking to roadie work and doing music tech and lighting, like Monty, they have exams.” she shrugged, “but people like us just get to write research papers and essays.”

“It’s great, it really is, I was always a mess when it came to mid-terms at the last place I was at.”

“Oh you’ll probably still be a mess when it comes to the hand in deadlines,” Clarke admitted with a soft chuckle, Lexa quirked her eyebrow at the blonde girl. “Well I mean, its just like- I don’t know what classes you have taken, but lets just use Analysing Expressive art as an example here,” she offered. “For that class we will all have to write a research paper that will most likely be about twenty pages, but then there will also be essays to write as well… you’ll most likely have to do that for every class your in… because they make up the main bulk of your grade and then you’ll have the show cases which will only give you the remaining percent of your overall grade for the year.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Lexa nodded her head, “Well now I don’t like it here so much,” she joked, “You’ve ruined it for me, I’m going back.”

“To think, the reason you came here is also the reason you’re leaving… would it help if I rubbed myself on you again?” she asked. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“You’re an idiot,” she replied through her laughter.

Clarke would have been lying if she said she hadn’t missed that sound, it was definitely one of the highlights of her spring break, that and Lexa’s smile. She’d loved hearing it again this past week, and she was determined to do everything in her power to hear it ever day.

She didn’t know why she felt like this she definitely hadn’t before. She shook the thought from her head and gave Lexa a cheeky smile; “Worth a shot.” she sent her a friendly wink and grabbed another slice of pizza.

“Moving swiftly on from that,” Lexa smiled, “What’s with these showcases?” she asked.

“Oh that, we just put on two major shows, I’ll have two major exhibitions where I will have free reign over what I do, you however, will have to do a play because you’re a junior, and Dramatic Arts is a painfully small course, you’ll do a play with the seniors.”

“But we wont get free reign?”

Clarke shook her head, “Obviously,” she replied, “you’ll be told what play you’ll be doing, they usually do a musical and then just a normal play.” she shrugged, “You’ll audition and you’ll either get the part you want or something completely different, but everyone will get a part,  if there aren’t enough parts to go around, they’ve done it before where they’ve split the classes into two casts each one made up of juniors and seniors or freshmen and sophomores, whatever. And you each get the same amount of shows.”

“Oh…” Lexa mumbled.

“Y’know what you’ll be better off asking someone like Finn or Niylah, I think you’d get more from Niylah.”

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, thanks I will... My main worry was the grading system though.”

“Don’t worry about that, I think it’s like, seventy percent of the grade comes from the papers and essays and thirty comes from the show cases.”

“I’d rather it be the other way around,” Lexa said.

“Everyone would, but you have to think about the people who will only get a minor role compared to those who will get a bigger role, they have to make it as fair as possible.”

“Is that how it works for you, most of the grade comes from writing?”

Clarke nodded her head, “Yeah, all of the art courses work the same,” she smiled, “That’s why Raven and Anya always say what we do is easy, and I guess compared to what they do it is. But they don’t understand the stress of what we do.”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen Anya up all night trying to get things ready with her chemical engineering work.” Lexa smiled, “when I was up learning scripts and she was doing that we used to make each other coffee and keep each other motivated.”

“I get that, obviously, I mean; Anya and Raven have to do research papers and essays like we do, plus they have exams and then they have to do experiments to see if the theories they wrote about for their papers actually work.”

“Do they usually work?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I can’t imagine they get it wrong if they did they’d be furious and I’ve never seen them like that. But then again, I’ve never seen their experiments or projects… Though, Raven does usually take girls down to the lab to impresses them, so hers must work. Watch out, she might try it on you one day.” she joked

Lexa laughed, “I won’t lie to you, that would totally work on me,” she admitted with a small shrug, “I think if it was Raven a lot less would work on me, too.”

“You got a crush on Raven?” Clarke asked, there was something about her tone of voice, just _something_ lurking. Suddenly the air around Lexa didn’t feel as light.

She knew things between her and Clarke weren’t perfect, and that there would always be an undercurrent of attraction and since being here they had flirted unashamedly. But this made Lexa’s feel uneasy.

“It’s not a crush. Exactly.” she mumbled, her voice barely coming out as a whisper, “I just think that she’s pretty.” she admitted with a shrug. Wishing she had never said anything.

 -O-

Next day had been a lot less stressful for Lexa, after finishing her orientation week for the new school year on the third day Thursday morning had been left blank for her. However, other people she knew had still been running around being told what the new semester actually held for them. Clarke had been no different.

Once Clarke had left their dorm, Lexa had decided to push herself up out of bed, get showered and dressed for the day, before sitting on her bed, atop of the covers and grabbing one of her many books.

Lexa had been reading for the past two hours and honestly, she just didn’t know where the time had gone, she knew that she was going to love days like this in the future; the days where she had absolutely no classes and her day was hers to do whatever she pleased.

She just hated that Clarke’s alarm had woken her up at seven and she’d been unable to go back to sleep as she listened to the sound of Clarke moving around their bedroom, getting ready for her eight am class. She had grumbled all through the process of getting ready to leave.

Clarke walked into the room and threw her bag over her chair, kicking off her shoes as she did so. She turned to face Lexa and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You’re wearing glasses?” Lexa looked up from her book slowly and nodded her head. “I- did you wear glasses during spring break?” she asked, “I feel like I’d have remembered that.” She mumbled as she crossed over to where Lexa’s bed was, she dropped down onto the dark haired girl’s mattress.

“That’s because during spring break I never wore them.” She explained; “I only wear them if I am staying home, and even then I mainly wear them for reading anyway.” she shrugged.

“Huh.” Clarke smiled, “Well, I think that you should wear them more… you look really good.”

“Yeah, right. Half the time I think they’re too big for my face and I regret getting these ones.” she admitted with a soft smile.

Clarke shook her head, “No. I’m being serious… you look, _really_ good right now.”

“Well. Thanks.” Lexa replied before looking back down at her book. She could feel Clarke’s icy blue eyes boring into her face, Lexa smiled slightly. “What do you want, Clarke?”

“Nothing,” Clarke said innocently, “I just like talking to you.” she sighed, “That and I’m really bored.” she admitted, “I know that I just got back here, but Lexa, I am so bored.”

“And just what do you want me to do about that one?”

Clarke smirked and moved Lexa’s book slightly to get a better look at her face, “We could re-live spring break. I’m sure we’d both enjoy that.” Lexa widened her eyes slightly and closed her book, “I’m kidding.” Clarke sighed. “You have nothing to do today, right?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Great… that was my last intro to the new semester for the week and clearly she let us all out early… I know that everyone else is busy right now and will be for most of the day, but I think that _we_ should go do something.”

“Like what?”

“I haven’t thought it that far through, Lex… this was literally a spur of the moment thing.” she shrugged, “But we literally live like five minutes away from a beach… we could go there, maybe go to the arcade and eat our body weight in greasy food and funnel cake?” she suggested.

Lexa smiled, “Yeah. That sounds really fun.”

“Great… Clarke and Lexa’s roommate day of fun!” Clarke chimed giving the taller girl a bright smile. Lexa rolled her eyes, if Clarke kept acting like this, Lexa could see herself getting into trouble one way or another.

She knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against that smile, and would probably do anything it took to see it.

Lexa pushed herself up from her bed. “Let me just get ready and we can go.”

“You already look great, Lex.”

 -O-

Clarke had convinced Lexa to keep her glasses on while they went out, it wasn’t because she found them oddly sexy and endearing, or thought that they made Lexa’s eyes look even brighter than usual, no it definitely wasn’t anything like that at all.

Lexa had tried her best to protest saying that there was no way she was leaving their dorm wearing them, Clarke had told Lexa that she’d need them when it came to reading menus. Lexa rolled her eyes at the shorter girl, but had eventually relented.

Lexa had expected it to feel a lot more awkward spending time with Clarke when they were completely alone, most other times they had been alone together they had wound up tangled together in bed.

The only time that hadn’t happened was her first night here when they had been at the bonfire and had been the last two people at the beach.

Not that Lexa had minded any of the times she had spend with Clarke; because she most definitely hadn’t.

She just hadn’t expected things to feel so easy between them. Even walking with Clarke in complete silence didn’t feel as awkward and as strained as it would with anyone else.

There was something about Clarke Griffin and her presence that made Lexa feel more relaxed- even if she did get a knot in her stomach every time Clarke made a flirtatious comment.

“Don’t think so hard, I think I can smell your hair burning.” Clarke joked.

The sound of Clarke’s voice had pulled Lexa away from her own thoughts.

“What?” Lexa asked.

Clarke chuckled slightly, and once again Lexa could feel her stomach knotting, she remembered what it sounded like to hear that early on a morning, when Clarke’s voice had been thick with sleep.

“Am I really that boring?” she asked. Lexa shook her head slowly, “Are you okay?” Clarke sighed.

"Yes.” Lexa replied, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know. Sometimes, when it’s just you and me, I get this weird feeling… like maybe you don’t wanna be around me. I’ve felt like it since I very first walked into our room and saw you standing there... and I felt it again this morning when I interrupted your reading, and honestly, I'm feeling it again now. If you don't wanna spend time with me. Just say so.”

Lexa shook her head; “I wanna spend time with you. I like spending time with you… you’re fun.” she sighed, “I think it’s still a little overwhelming for me though.”

“What is?”

“Everything.” Lexa admitted, “Being away from the place I knew as my home for two years, being away from people who I didn’t particularly like, being here with all of you again… but more importantly, being around _you_ again.”

“Why does that overwhelm you?”

“I don’t know. I thought things would be weird for us.” Lexa admitted, “but it’s not. The feeling of relief and ease that I get around _all_ of you, is overwhelming. I’m not entirely used to it.”

“Why would it be weird for us?” Clarke asked, “We had some fun, and now you’re back here and we can have more fun.” she shrugged, Lexa quirked her eyebrow at the blonde, “that’s not what I meant.” she stressed. “I just mean, yes we have those memories. But I think we can maybe put them to rest now?” she suggested, “we can look back at it and be all ‘remember that time?’ but I think more than anything, we should start fresh?” she suggested.

Lexa hadn’t expected it to hit her as hard as it did, hearing that Clarke wanted to put what happened to rest, she knew all they had was fun, but it hadn’t stopped thoughts of Clarke Griffin consuming her for the past few months.

And it certainly hadn’t stopped the effect that the blonde had had on her in just a week.

She nodded her head slowly though, and gave a slight smile. “I’d like that.”

“Great.” Clarke replied, she stopped dead in her tracks and held her hand out to Lexa; the dark haired girl took it uneasily. Clarke shook her hand and said, “Hi. I’m Clarke Griffin, Art Major. I like long walks on the beach and hate rude people.”

Lexa rolled her eyes but played along all the same, “Hey.” she replied, “I’m Alexandra Woods, Dramatic Arts major. I like candles, flowers and space.” she paused for a beat before adding, “oh and squids.”

Clarke quirked her eyebrow at the taller girl, “Squids?”

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Squids.”

“Why squids?”

“I don’t know.” she admitted, “I just really like squids, okay?” she smiled softly. 

 -O-

Clarke took off her snap back and placed it on Lexa’s head, “You look adorable,” she cooed, “Smile,” she snapped a picture of Lexa before the brown haired girl had even seen her with her phone out.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

Clarke nodded her head, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because, I like scrapbooking and each year of college so far I have made one. This is going to be my junior year one and obviously you’re gonna be in it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes slightly, “Do I have to be included in it?”

Clarke nodded her head, “Yes. Of course you do. Everyone who plays an important part of my college life will be in it, and you are my new roommate, so what do you think that means?”

Lexa turned her mouth down slightly, “Am I in your scrap book from last year?” she asked. Clarke nodded her head gingerly.

“Yes.” she admitted, “Not many times obviously, but I have different dates for each page, like each page for each day, so the entire week of spring break, you’re there.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Lexa nodded her head, “Yeah okay… can you at least take a better picture of me though?” she asked. Clarke rolled her eyes but obliged either way.

 -O-

“Oh my god, you totally suck at this game,” Lexa laughed, “I honestly don’t think that I have ever beaten any body by a margin like this before.” she chimed. Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Seriously, even Anya isn’t this bad.”

“Oh please,” Clarke scoffed, “I let you win purely because I pitied you… I thought, ‘well I’ve gotta give the poor girl a break, she’s a dramatic arts major.’” she joked.

“Oh really? That’s how it’s gonna be huh?”

“Yeah. I have to give you something in life, I mean, if your major wasn’t bad enough, you have to put up with having Anya as an older sister.” she teased, “I can only imagine what you must go through.”

“Okay I’ll admit to that one, being Anya’s sister is just a pain… honestly, it’s not easy being the talented one _and_ the hot one,” she joked with a friendly wink that only seemed to make Clarke’s heart rate skyrocket.

“Yeah? Well what’s it feel like to be the modest one?” she asked sardonically.

“That one is a very easy thing to pull off actually.”

Clarke shook her head and smiled, “You wanna go best two out of three?” she asked.

Lexa nodded her head, “Sure. Loser buys lunch?” she challenged.

“You’re on Woods.”

 -O-

“I love burritos,” Clarke said through a mouth full of food, Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the blonde haired girl. “Best food out there if you wanna have a fat day.”

Lexa nodded her head in agreement, “I know and it’s even better when they're free,” she gloated with a smug smile.

Their best two out of three had soon turned into a three out of five and then Clarke had soon turned that into a five out of seven, every time that she seemed to be getting close to catching her up or even beating her, Lexa would pull something out of the bag and claim victory.

Eventually, Clarke had given up her hopes of beating the other girl and having her lunch paid for. She had given up with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head.

“Whatever.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “I think you cheated, and honestly, I can’t even see how you could be enjoying your _free_ food with the amount of hot sauce that you have on it.”

“It’s really nice,” Lexa shrugged, she ripped a bit of the burrito from the end that she hadn’t bitten into and handed it to Clarke, “honestly, try it, you’ll love it.”

The blonde haired girl hesitantly took the food from Lexa’s hand; she popped it into her mouth and began to chew it before shaking her head and screwing up her face.

”Urgh!” Clarke groaned swallowing the mouthful of food as quickly as she could, followed by a long gulp of Coke. “What the hell, how can you eat that?”

“I just really love spicy food,” she admitted, “I’ve always loved spicy food.” she shrugged her shoulders, “me and my dad put hot sauce on pretty much everything.”

“You’re really fucking weird… and honestly that’s quite dangerous, you’re gonna do damage to yourself doing things like that.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde haired girl, but Clarke just carried on, “Have you never heard of stomach ulcers?”

“God you sound just like Anya’s mom.” Lexa replied.

“Anya’s mom?” Clarke asked furrowing her eyebrows. Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Not your mom, Anya’s mom?”

Lexa nodded her head once again, “Yeah. Anya’s only my half sister. I live with her, her mom and my dad.”

“Oh.” Clarke mumbled, “Anya never told any of us that.”

“Well she wouldn’t, we don’t really say that we’re half sisters all that much, to me she’s just my sister and vice versa.” Lexa shrugged, “To us it’s never been important that we have the same dad but not the same mom.”

Clarke eyed Lexa carefully, the taller girl carried on as if nothing had been said, Clarke turned her mouth down slightly, before following suite and taking a bite out of her burrito, her mouth still burning from where she had tried Lexa’s.

-O-

That Saturday morning, for whatever reason seemed to drag. Clarke and Lexa had woken up ridiculously early and neither one of them had seemed to be able to get back to sleep. They’d spent the last few hours asking each other inane questions; Clarke seemed to have more questions for the dark haired girl than the other way around.

They’d covered the topic of favourite films, favourite books and even favourite songs. One however, seemed to have been recurring for most of their morning.

“I don’t believe that for even a second,” Clarke shook her head, “you have got to have one… I have one, tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine, I promise you that and there will be absolutely no judgment from me.” Clarke pleaded.

“Of course there won’t be, because I don’t have one.”

“What don’t you have? What are you two girls talking about?” Raven asked as she watched them both carefully.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Lexa here is a filthy little liar; she keeps claiming that she doesn’t have a guilty pleasure, which just _has_ to be untrue because everyone has one.” Clarke sighed as she and Lexa sat down at the table where, Octavia and Raven sat.

“I have one,” Octavia shrugged, “I don’t scream about it, but I totally love Five Seconds of Summer.” she shrugged, Raven and Clarke widened their eyes, “It’s a very recent thing, that song She’s Kinda Hot did it for me.” she admitted. "Oh and Lincoln and I really like Wham!” she shrugged, “and also The Go Go’s.”

“I prefer The Bangles,” Raven smiled.

“See. Everyone has one…  all of them know mine and now you know both of theirs... and even Lincolns, it’s only fair that you just share yours with us.” Clarke begged, “Seriously, just say it and then I’ll say mine.”

“If I had one, I would share it, but I don’t so I won’t.”

“I don’t believe you, there will be that one artist out there that you love with everything you have, but you just can’t tell people.” Clarke replied, Lexa shook her head, “so if we ask you if you like any band or singer or anything you’ll answer yes or no, with absolutely no hesitation and you’ll be honest?”

Lexa nodded her head, “Yeah.”

“Okay…” she replied she turned her mouth down in thought, “Little Mix?”

“They have some good songs, but I’m not overly fond.”

“Ace of base?” Octavia jumped in.

“All That She Wants and The Sign, are classics in my eyes, but I don’t like their other stuff,” she shrugged, “Seriously, you’re not gonna find anything on me.”

“We’ll find something, I refuse to believe that someone is so cool about _all_ the music they like.” Clarke shook her head, “Seriously, it’s impossible.”

“What’s impossible?” Anya asked as she took the seat next to Raven.

“Anya, Lexa says she doesn’t have a guilty pleasure.” Clarke shook her head when she saw the older girl.

“Oh yeah she doesn’t,” she sighed, “She’s always said that she likes what she likes with absolutely no shame, though some of it she should have shame over.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Say what you want, but I am an open book,” she sighed, “None of you have anything on me.”

“How do you feel about Glee?” Raven asked. Clarke turned her head to face Lexa waiting for the other girl to answer. With this question, Raven, Clarke and Octavia all seemed to think they had finally caught the new girl out.

“I have all six seasons on DVD, but honestly, after season three it just got totally lame and kind of stale… oh until Demi Lovato showed up in season five and played a lesbian then it was okay,” she sighed, “and then she left and it got stale again… and I don’t even wanna talk about season six.” there was a beat of silence before Lexa gave a smug smile to them all, “I told you; open book.” she shrugged.

-O-

“Give it to me I’m worth it, baby I’m worth it, uh huh I’m worth it. Gimme, gimme I’m worth it. Give it to me I’m worth it, baby I’m worth it, uh huh I’m worth. Gimme, gimme I’m worth it.”

Lexa sang loudly and unashamedly as she danced around the room, all the while trying to clean not only her own mess up, but also Clarke’s mess from their first couple of days being at college. She was amazed that in just a short space of time, both of them had been able to make such a mess. She knew that she wasn’t the neatest person in the world, but she’d never known her room to look like this before, even when she was living at home, she’d been able to have some semblance of order.

“It’s all on you it’s all on you; it’s all on you, so what you wanna do. And if you don’t have a clue, not a clue, I’ll tell you what to do.”

Lexa was far too busy singing, dancing and doing the bare minimum amount of cleaning that she didn’t realise the door to their room had opened and that Clarke was now watching her from the doorway, with a small, bemused smile on her face.

“Come harder just because, I don’t like it, like it too soft. I like it a little rough, not too much but maybe just enough.”

“I’d really like to test that theory,” Clarke commented from the doorway, the sound of her voice made Lexa whirl around so fast that she was sure she’d given herself whiplash. “You know something, Woods, I never had you pegged as a harmonizer.” she smiled. “I should have asked this earlier.”

“Well I’m not… not really,” Lexa lied shaking her head slightly, “I was just- just listening to some music while I tried to clean this place and they-“

“And they just accidentally made their way onto your phone?” Clarke asked nodding her head in the direction of Lexa’s phone that was sitting in the docking station on Clarke’s desk. Lexa sighed and made her way over to her phone, pausing the song and shrugging. “And you said that you had _no_ guilty pleasures… you look pretty guilty about this one.” she teased, “does anyone else know?” she asked with a smirk.

Lexa took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, “Are you just gonna stand there and judge me, even though you promised you wouldn’t or now that you’re here are you actually gonna help me?” she asked, trying her hardest not to let her embarrassment show.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “Well that really depends… do you have any of their albums on there or is it just that one song that you don’t like?” she asked with a small smirk on her face.

-O-

“I’ll never be that girl again, no, I’ll never be that girl again, no. My innocence is wearing thin, but my heart is growing strong, so call me, call me, call me; Miss moving on oh! Miss moving on, oh! Yeah”

Clarke stopped singing leaving the next verse for Lexa. “I broke the glass that surrounded me, I aint the way you remember me, I was such a good girl, so fragile but no more.”

Clarke came in with the next few lines, while Lexa danced beside her, staying silent. “I jumped the fence to the other side, my whole world was electrified, now I’m not longer afraid, it’s Independence Day!”

“It’s Independence Day!” The pair of them sang loudly going back into the chorus, dancing with each other, Clarke had never had as much fun cleaning in her life.

 -O-

They’d finally finished straightening everything out and after much persuasion Clarke had finally allowed Lexa to light a couple of her scented candles. Lexa’s music was still playing quietly in the background, though now they had moved onto a different play list, one that was filled with guitars and soft vocals.

Lexa was singing along to the music quietly, when Clarke turned to face her, “You’ve got a really nice voice, do you know that?” she asked. Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, “I’m serious… I thought it when I first walked in and caught you singing while cleaning… and you really know how to move,” she sent Lexa a wink making her shake her head.

“Thank you, so do you by the way.”

“Which one? The voice or the moves?” Clarke asked.

Lexa felt a blush creep up her face for the second time that day, “Both... but I already knew about the moves.” she teased, Clarke widened her eyes slightly and shook her head, looking down at Lexa’s comforter as she picked at it.

“I still can’t believe you weren’t willing to tell me they were your guilty pleasure.”

“I can’t believe we have the same guilty pleasure.” Lexa smiled.

“I don’t really feel all too guilty, five hot girls, why should we be ashamed, right?” Clarke shrugged.

“So you’re gonna be telling everyone you’re a harmonizer?” Lexa challenged. 

“Oh God no.” Clarke shook her head, “I’d never live that one down, I won’t even admit to finding any of them hot,” she admitted with a small smile, “I was gonna make something up if you told me your guilty pleasure… everyone else thinks that my guilty please is The Spice Girls,” she admitted with a shrug.

Lexa widened her eyes, “Then it’s a real good job I never told you,” she laughed, “and everyone knows that I find them hot, I don’t care if people judge me for that one.” she admitted with a small shrug.

“So it’s just their music with you then?”

Lexa nodded “Yeah… I’d get teased way too much, I remember when Costia found out she-“ Lexa stopped talking and shook her head slightly. “Erm, with Anya, I remember once making a comment about them when they were on the X Factor and she didn’t let it go for weeks until I said it was just that one performance, I couldn’t admit to rooting for them.”

“Wow, that long?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head slowly, “Voted for them every week… it’s a major guilty pleasure,” she admitted with a slight smile.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door to their dorm swung open quickly and hit the wall with a harsh thud.

“Holy shit,” Raven said in an overly dramatic tone as they entered the girls’ dorm room. “It’s actually clean in here,” Clarke rolled her eyes while Lexa smiled up at the brunette.

Anya walked into the room and looked around it, “I knew it was only a matter of time before Lexa took charge and did something about the mess.”

“I actually can’t take all the credit for this,” Lexa smiled, “Clarke did help me quite a bit.”

“Clarke? As in this Clarke?” Octavia asked disbelievingly as she looked at the blonde haired girl.

“Yes. Me.” Clarke replied, “I clean sometimes.”

“You never cleaned when you lived with me, you said you weren’t a house keeper so you didn’t want to clean.” Octavia replied.

“Whatever you did here today Lexa keep at it, otherwise this is gonna be a one time thing.”

-O-

“Lexa are you coming to Bell’s party tonight?” Octavia asked, “they have one a lot and this is the first one their throwing this year, their parties are usually huge, it’s pretty much his and his friends’ legacy on this campus.” she smiled, “honestly it’s a great night… you in?”

“Uh… yeah… maybe.”

Raven smiled, “Lexa you’re gonna love it, lots of guys… and girls,” she added smiling at the other brunette, “everyone will be there.”

“ _Everyone_?” Lexa asked doubtfully.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Not literally everyone,” she replied smiling, “but hell of a lot of people, yeah… but it’s not mandatory, you don’t have to be there.”

“No. She does.” Anya teased, “I’m not gonna be known as the girl with the lame sister.”

Octavia nodded her head, “I know how much fun you are and I won’t take no as an answer from you.”

Lexa smiled, “I’ll be there,” she assured them, “I haven’t really done anything since that night with you guys at the bonfire anyway. So sure, what the hell.”

-O-

“You look great,” Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa walking towards her wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black alter neck top that left a small gap between it’s hem and her jeans, allowing a small amount of her stomach and back to show.

She had her hair pulled around to one side, hanging down over one shoulder in a thick mass of curls.

“Well thank you,” Lexa smiled, “So do you by the way,” her eyes scanned the length of Clarke’s body, taking in how her dress hugged her in all the right places. “That’s a really nice dress.”

The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly, “Yeah. I know.” she admitted, “What can I say?" she shrugged, "I dress to get attention. I really like getting attention. Especially from pretty girls with dark hair and bright eyes.” she winked at Lexa before leaving the room.

“You’re a little bit of a tease sometimes, aren’t you?” Lexa asked as she followed her out of the room.

“Do you of all people really need to ask me that?” she quirked her eyebrow, “I thought that you’d know better.”

"Okay let me rephrase that, you're a lot of a tease." 

Clarke nodded her head thoughtfully, "I guess." she shrugged.

-O-

It was that night that she found herself spending more time with Lincoln and Octavia than anyone else. She couldn’t help but feel calm around them. They both had such an easygoing nature and undeniable charm about them. It was easy to see how they had found each other, and why they were so well liked by everyone around them. She couldn’t believe how great Lincoln and Octavia looked together, in Lexa’s eyes they looked like the winners of a genetic lottery.

"How long have you two actually been together now then?” Lexa asked as she looked between the two of them. She was finding them both more and more attractive as the night progressed.

Lincoln turned his mouth down slightly before replying, “Almost two years,” he smiled, looking down at Octavia and kissing the top of her head.

Lexa smiled back, “How did you guys meet?”

“Through Bellamy, it’s also how we all met Anya, Bellamy was having a party and it was my first college party, being the amazing big brother that he is, he invited me, Clarke and Raven, because we go way back with Clarke and I’m pretty sure he used to have a thing for Raven back then. I met Lincoln that night and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

Lincoln nodded his head slowly, “Yup. We started dating pretty much straight away, but didn’t make anything official until, the Halloween party that Bell and I threw.”

“Your anniversary is on Halloween?” Lexa asked, eyed wide, Octavia nodded her head and smiled. “That’s pretty cool, at least you’ll never forget it,” she turned to Lincoln, “trust me my friend, you do not want to forget an anniversary.”

“Speaking from personal experience?” he asked with a small smile on his face.

“Oh no. _I_ didn’t forget the anniversary, _she_ did.” Lexa replied; “I honestly think I made her life hell for at least a week.” she admitted with a small laugh, “I can tell you all of our anniversaries, I’ve got a pretty good memory. It came in handy all those times I had to learn scripts.” she shrugged.

“How long had you been together when she forgot?” Octavia asked.

“It will have been around three years, we got together when we were in sophomore year of high school and she forgot it when we were freshmen in college.” she shrugged, “she told me that she was that busy that it just slipped her mind.”

“You were together for a pretty long time then.” Octavia said quietly, “When did you guys break up?”

“A couple of months before all you girls met me.” she replied, “I wanna make it clear here and now though, that what I did with Clarke wasn’t some rebound thing… I was over my ex when I met you all.”

“What did you do with Clarke?” Lincoln asked, Lexa felt her face go red, she wasn’t aware that the boy hadn’t been told what had happened, Octavia suppressed her smile and looked to Lexa, waiting for her to answer.

“Nothing major.” she mumbled, “We made out a little, it was nothing,” she shrugged. At that moment Lexa heard her name being called out above the music.

She turned her head to look in the direction the voice had come from and rolled her eyes when she saw a boy that she had met at the bonfire her first night here.

This boy, John Murphy had not left Lexa alone for any prolonged period of time, every chance he got he was bringing drinks to her, and sitting with her by the fire, or picking her up and carrying her over to the ocean, threatening to throw her in.

She had been thankful for Clarke when she had gone to sit by her for the last portion of the night. John hadn’t seemed to hassle her too much when Clarke was around; of course, he had kept trying his luck. But Lexa’s attention had been fixed more on Clarke than anything else.

“Hey! Lexa!” He shouted again.

Lexa looked down and tried to hide her face, she heard Octavia and Lincoln sniggering besides her, “Honey, that won’t work,” Octavia notified her. “I saw what he was like with you a couple of days ago, he’s got it bad.”

Lincoln looked up to see Murphy fighting through the crowd, now carrying two drinks, “I don’t think I have ever seen John Murphy look so happy to see another person.”

“He’s nice and all,” Lexa sighed, “But y’know he just lacks a little something that I like in a partner,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders slightly.

“You mean a vagina?” Octavia asked through a laugh.

“You took the word right out of my mouth,” Lexa replied laughing, both girls erupted into a fit of giggles, earning themselves a confused look from Lincoln.

“Drunk girls are so weird,” he shook his head and smiled slightly.

“Hey, Lex. You made it.” Murphy said once he was within earshot of the small group, he sounded slightly breathless; Lexa couldn’t help but smile at him when she saw the beaming grin on his face.

She nodded her head slowly, “Yeah.” Octavia jumped in, “I wasn’t gonna let her miss it… Lexa is so much fun. Just ask Clarke,” she teased. Lincoln let out a bark of laughter before covering his mouth with his hand.

“Hey listen, Lex. Lincoln and I are just going to go mingle; we’ll leave you to this. Okay?” Octavia asked, she was already grabbing Lincoln and walking away before she had finished her sentence.

Murphy smiled at the two of them before looking back down at Lexa, “I’m really happy that you made it.” he said before handing Lexa a bottle of beer. “I didn’t know what you’d be drinking. Beer seemed safe.”

Lexa nodded her head and smiled, “Thank you. Beer is great.”

“You look amazing, obviously,” he laughed nervously.

“Thank you.” Lexa replied, she’d never known herself to have this effect on someone, and honestly she didn’t quite understand why he was acting the way that he was. “Are you okay?” she asked. “You seem a little, jumpy?”

He nodded his head, “Yeah. No, I’m great.” he replied, “really great.”

“Okay. Good.”

-O-

“Are you even listening to what I am saying?” Raven asked, pulling Clarke from her train of thought.

“What?” she asked, looking back into Raven’s dark eyes, the brunette sighed and shook her head.

“What’s gotten you so distracted tonight?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Clarke lied, she sighed and shook her head slightly, “What the fuck is Murphy doing?” she asked, craning her neck to get a better view of John and Lexa. “Seriously? Is he hitting on her?”

Raven turned around to look over her shoulder at where the other two people stood, she could see a small smile on Lexa’s lips, “I don’t know, but I wouldn’t say Lexa minds, why?”

“No reason… it’s just weird seeing him all, jittery and nervous.”

“Is it though?” Raven asked, “I mean, Lexa is hot.” she shrugged, “and she has got that little smirk and her voice does that thing, and y’know her eyes are like, wow-“

“Yeah. I know.” Clarke cut her off, “I live with her... and y'know, I spent a pretty intimate week with her a couple of months back.”

“Exactly, I’m just saying, is it really that weird for someone to be like that over her?” she asked. “I mean, weren’t you like that when you first met her?”

“No. I wasn’t like that,” Clarke defended herself, or at least she thought that she wasn’t like that. Come to think of it Clarke had no idea what it looked like from the outside looking in when she had first met Lexa. She hoped, that for her sake, she had been far smoother than John Murphy. “And no I don’t think it’s weird if people are like that around her but-“

“Oh my god,” Raven smiled slightly, “are you jealous?” she asked.

“What?” Clarke shook her head, “No. Of course I’m not,” she shrugged. “I’m just, observing stuff… look Lexa is new and she doesn’t know many people, I don’t want one of her first memories here being of some horn dog.”

Raven scoffed, “Too late, her first memories are all of you.” she joked.

-O-

“You have got _the prettiest_ eyes I have _ever_ seen. Like _ever_.” Murphy smiled. Lexa could feel herself blushing slightly at the older boy’s comments. She knew that her alcohol intake was playing a bigger part in this than anything that he was actually saying. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head slowly; she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Hey I’m being serious,” he admitted, “they’re so fucking green.”

“Well, thank you very much, but I uh-“

“Hey you!” Clarke chimed as she threw her arm over Lexa’s shoulder pulling her closer. Her voice had cut the taller girl off from what she had been saying, and her presence had pulled all of Lexa’s attention away from Murphy.

“Hey Clarke,” Murphy sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Who here wants to come and play a game of beer pong?” she asked, slurring her words slightly.

"Well, actually Lexa and I were kind of in the middle of something here." John replied, Lexa quirked her eyebrow at the dark haired boy before turning her head slightly to face Clarke. 

"Not really," she shrugged, "I mean, we were only talking, right?" she looked back at Murphy, "I'm sure we could play a couple of games?"

John sighed and shook his head slowly, "Fine." he replied sounding rather exasperated. 

"So that's a yes from both of you?" Clarke asked. 

The other girl nodded her head, turning to face Clarke, “Yeah.” she smiled, “I haven’t played in a while though, so I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.”

“That doesn’t matter, I’m sure you’ll be great anyway. Come on Lexa you can be on my team.” Clarke grinned, she didn’t give the brunette time to answer before she grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her away from Murphy.

-O-

“Are you two cheating?” Finn asked glaring at Clarke and Lexa playfully, “You’re both very good at this, and I feel like there’s some cheating going on.” he teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Oh please,” she scoffed, “Lexa and I could beat you and Murphy at anything.” she slurred her words slightly, Lexa looked at Clarke before looking back to the two boys and giving them a lazy nod.

“Anything?” John asked.

“Absolutely anything,” Lexa shrugged, feeling far less confident than she was making out.

"Alright," Finn smirked, "Obviously, we're going for more drinking games, because even if we don't win them in general. We'll still be able to outdrink two princesses like you," he gave them a friendly wink. 

Lexa scoffed, "You think I'm a princess?" she asked, the dark haired girl shook her head slowly, "No. I'm the commander." she smirked. 

-O-

“Y’know, I can’t help but notice how you’re being tonight with Lexa,” Anya sighed as she came to stand beside Clarke at the drinks table, the blonde haired girl rolled her eyes. “You seemed awfully possessive when she was talking to John.”

“I was not being possessive of her, I was just trying to protect her, we all know what Murphy can be like, he’s a great guy yeah, but he’s not the best when it comes to girls is he? You should be thanking me for looking out for your baby sister.”

“Lexa is a lesbian, so he wouldn’t get anywhere anyway, and I can’t really thank you for that considering what you did to her during spring break.”

“What  _I_ did to  _her_?” Clarke shook her head slightly, “I think that you need to talk your sister about who started what and who did what to who over spring break.” she chuckled. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t the completely innocent party, and I wanted it, too. But I didn’t initiate  _any_  of it, any of the nights we were together. That was on her.” she shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she walked back into the main living area to rejoin Lexa to begin the latest drinking game against the boys. 

-O-

“So. What was John Murphy saying to you tonight that had you blushing so hard?” Clarke asked, she nudged Lexa in the ribs lightly and tried to keep her tone joking, though deep down, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly jealous. Not that she was willing to admit that to anyone. She wasn't even a hundred percent okay with admitting any of this to herself. 

So for now, she was more than willing to shake any and all of these thoughts from her mind. 

Lexa shook her head and smiled slightly, “Nothing really.” She admitted, “He was just trying to charm me I guess.” she shrugged, “it wasn’t anything major.”

“It might not have been, but from where I’m standing it sure looked like it was working on you.” Clarke replied, her tone sounding slightly harsher than she had meant for it to. She couldn’t understand why she felt so jealous. Lexa was her roommate, her friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Lexa shook her head slowly, “No.” she said, ignoring Clarke’s tone, “it was most definitely not working,” she chuckled, “I mean what he said was super nice and don’t get me wrong I appreciate his effort and the compliment, but I am just _super gay_.”

“Yeah don’t I know it,” Clarke smirked. Lexa nudged her lightly and smiled at the blonde, “Hey.” Clarke pouted jokingly, “I didn’t say that was a bad thing… from my experience it’s a great thing.”

“Oh my god,” Lexa laughed, low and breathy, “Do you have to?” she asked, "I thought we were putting all of that to rest anyway?" 

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled she had a small smirk on her face that let Lexa know just how un-sorry Clarke was.

Lexa shook her head and smiled, “No you’re not,” she chuckled.

“I’m really not,” she admitted.

“Either way what we did doesn’t prove that I’m super gay, you were there and during that week you told me that you’re bisexual… for all you know I could have been into guys as well as girls, I could be bi, or pan.” Lexa pointed out.

Clarke shook her head, “I am sorry Lex, but you are  _way_ too into boobs for you to even like guys just a little bit," she joked, "like seriously, I think you have an obsession with them." 

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I am not  _obsessed_ ," she slurred, "I do distinctly remember telling you that your boobs were nice," she shrugged, "which is a statement that I still stand by."

"Good to know." Clarke smirked. 

 -O-

Despite their late night and heavy drinking, Clarke and Lexa still managed to wake up in the very early hours of the morning, and once again, both of them struggled to get back to sleep. They spent the morning complaining back and forth about how terrible they felt. Eventually, both of them forced themselves to start getting ready, Clarke had been the first one out of bed and showered while Lexa lay there groaning softly.

When Lexa had managed to pry herself out of her bed and into the shower she had felt ten times worse, and the more she looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to get ready, the worse she seemed to feel. 

“Urgh,” Lexa groaned, “Look at me, there is absolutely nothing that I can do with this,” she complained calling through the open door back into the bedroom.

“I am sure you don’t look that bad.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa had brushed her hair several times that morning and tried to do many different things with it, but to no avail. She sighed and threw her head forwards scooping all of her hair into her hands before tying it in a messy bun on the top of her head. She looked back into the mirror before walking back into the bedroom “Seriously, look at me. I look and feel terrible.” 

“See, I told you.” Clarke shrugged, “You really don’t look that bad, you look pretty hot actually,” Clarke assured her, “but I think that you might have hit maximum level of lesbian today.” she joked. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked down at her outfit; ripped black jeans, converse and a low cut white tank top that showed the sides of her light purple bra.  

“Maximum level, really?” Lexa asked, “I think the only thing that could level me up would be plaid and a snap back,” she teased as she walked past Clarke, making sure to look at both Clarke’s blue plaid shirt and white and black snap back. 

“Well, I think that was uncalled for.” 

-O- 

“Hey you,” Octavia spoke in a hushed voice when she saw Lexa walking towards them with her breakfast, “how are you feeling?” she asked, she turned her mouth down slightly and gave Lexa a look that told her she already knew the answer. 

“I feel like death warmed up,” she groaned as she dropped herself into the seat next to Raven, the other girl turned her head to face her and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah and you look like it, too.” she teased. Lexa glared at her playfully, before placing her head in her hands. “Wow, that bad?” she asked, “You’re not gonna say something back?” 

Lexa shook her head slowly, “What’s the point?” she asked, “I can’t think straight right now anyway, so nothing would make sense.” 

“Quick question, can _you_ ever think straight?” Anya teased, Lexa lifted her head slowly and glared at the older girl, “Well I can see that you’re still capable of burning a hole through a person with one look.” 

“No offence, but I’m really not in the mood for you today.” she groaned. 

Anya held her hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry that I spoke out of line, Commander.” she teased. 

“I feel like I’ve got a construction site in my head.” Lexa groaned, Clarke dropped into the seat opposite her and shook her head slowly. 

“You and me both… no one ever let me drink that much again, please?” Clarke begged, pouting at the three other girls at the table, she’d already made Lexa promise her that, though half way through Lexa’s promise she had had to run to the toilet to empty her stomach. 

“Nope, not doing it. It's not my place to baby-sit you,” Anya shook her head, “I don’t even have sympathy for this one,” she admitted pointing at her younger sister. “You two were the idiots who thought you could out drink frat boys.” 

Octavia pointed at Lexa all the while looking at Anya, “To be fair though,” she started, “Lexa _did_ out drink them… she just can’t handle it now.” she pointed out. “But she most definitely out drank them.” 

“Thank you for defending me, but why are you screaming?” Lexa whined.

Octavia widened her eyes slightly and gave Lexa a sympathetic smile, "Honey, I'm being as quiet as I possibly can."

“Can someone please go find me some aspirin?” Lexa moved her hands from her face and pouted at Anya. 

“No. Don’t look at me like that.” Anya shook her head, “No. I’m not doing it.” she shrugged, “I meant it when I said I didn’t feel any sympathy for you.” she sighed, "You brought this one on yourself getting into a battle with Finn and Murphy... if anything, I'm just gonna torment you today." she admitted.  

Lexa knew that it was going to be the longest day ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many colleges work in the USA as I am not from there, however, for the college grading system and how the college works, I have used how my current university run some of their classes and how my sisters university ran her class. 
> 
> Neither of us had any exams as we both majored in artistic programmes. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I don't dislike any of the things mentioned in this chapter during the guilty pleasures conversation. So please don't feel offended if you're a fan of them. The reason they are mentioned in this chapter is because I either love them unashamedly. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and to those of you who left comments, thank you; I'm glad you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> A fairly short chapter to begin with; they'll probably get longer the further into the story, I can't say how many chapters there will be but I do know where this story is going and i have pretty much everything mapped out already.


End file.
